Emperor and Empress Vader
by EmpireofDarkness
Summary: In a dark alternate universe, the galaxy is ruled by Emperor and Empress Vader. They, along with their children, rule with an iron fist and without impunity. They love each other just as fiercely as they lay waste to any who would dare stand against them. This isn't a story of hope or the light. This is a story of love, of family...and, of darkness. Vadmé!


**Author's Note: this is probably one of the darkest (and one of the most fun) stories I ever wrote. It is a Vadmé story I never saw before, and set in a totally different alternate universe, a really dark one. **

**You'll see familiar faces but they may be radically different here. **

**This prologue sets the tone for the story to come but this will be rated M from next chapter on for violence, sexual scenes, etc…**

**This story is first person, present tense in the eyes of Vader and Padmé. It's also a family story, the Vader's are all Sith. **

* * *

**Emperor and Empress Vader: Prologue**

* * *

_**Padmé Vader**_

Mon Mothma, the woman who thought she was my mentor, is guided into my throne room by Lord Nova, my ever-present and loyal Empress' Wrath. He leads her to the bottom of the steps leading up to my throne chair and bows to me.

"Kneel," I order Mon Mothma, knowing full well that she won't.

And she doesn't disappoint.

Instead, she spits on my steps in a sign of disrespect. "_Never_."

Lord Nova teaches her a lesson with an electric bath. Mon screams as she falls to the floor. He doesn't stop, and I don't bother intervening. I'm rather enjoying her screams and pleads for me to stop my 'pet' Sith.

She isn't wrong about that. Nova grew up in my household alongside my own children. My husband planned on him being mine all along, ever since he found him on Kashyyyk. He was trained in the dark side right beside Luke and Leia.

The only difference between them and Nova is that Nova was trained to be my ever-loyal servant. He's my assassin, my bodyguard and my- whatever I want him to be.

Even my plaything when my husband is gone on one of his crusades with his feared Death Squadron. I smile to myself knowing just how he is when he returns, he makes no apologies about being gone so long and instead reminds me just who I belong to.

Him, and only him.

After, an undetermined amount of time, Nova stops himself and grins ferally at his handiwork. His eyes gleam a dark gold, his eyes contrasting amongst the black cloak he's wearing and his dark hair.

"Well done, Lord Nova." I purr, nodding my appreciation to him. Mon's on the floor on all fours, her impeccable clothes have scorch marks on them. Her breath is ragged, quick. "I trust she didn't give you a hard time once you located her?"

His grin widens. "Her pitiful Rebels tried but ultimately _failed_ to stop me. I destroyed them before locating her in her office, suicide pill in hand." He shrugs. "She was too slow to swallow it." He tosses it up in the air, as if to tease her.

Suicide pill. How quaint. "Don't worry, Mon. After I show you a party I'm holding in your honor, you _will_ die." I give her a smile and press the com button on my throne chair.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Commander, spin us around."

"Right away, Your Majesty." I tap the button again and end the transmission. "Nova, bring the prisoner up here. I want her to get a front row seat." He drags her up the stairs and I watch her closely as the space station we're in finally makes a complete one-eighty. "That's right, Mon. Not only is it your time, but it's also time for Chandrila...to _die_." My voice goes cold then and I enjoy the feeling of fear flooding my senses as she realizes just where we are.

The Death Star to which I renamed, the Imperial Palace.

"Please!" Mon begins to beg. "Please! Kill me! Just leave my planet out of this! They're innocent. They don't deserve to be punished for my actions!"

"Our actions have consequences, _Senator_ Mothma." I remind her, then stand out of my chair and walk around the front to stand right before her. "You have been accused of high treason against the Throne and have been found guilty. I hereby sentence you and your planet...to death." I kneel down before her and grip her jaw so tightly that my fingernails dig into her skin. "Say hi to Bail for me."

I smile coldly at her, then rise with dignity and sit back down in my throne chair. "Commander, Fire!"

The green superlaser lights up the darkness of space and fires down towards the green, blue, white and brown planet below. The fear of the people on the surface floods my veins and I drink it like a fine wine before the people cry out in horror and are suddenly gone.

Along with the planet.

Mon falls backwards onto her ass as she looks at the newest asteroid belt in her system. I spin my chair around and watch her closely. "Alderaan served as the perfect demonstration as to the capability of this battle station. And now, Chandrila will serve as a warning to all those worlds who rebel against us. If they don't surrender, they will be destroyed.

"Just like..._you._" I raise my hands up and aim my fingers towards Mon, then unleash my own electric bath upon her, laughing with glee as she learns just who I am. "Here you were all along believing that Anakin- _Darth Vader_, corrupted me." I rise up out of me seat and walk closer to her. "When it was really _I _who corrupted _him_." I intensify the electric bath so much that she's reduced to ashes...like her homeworld and like her homeworld, her presence dies.

After a long moment, I sigh happily and sit back down on my throne chair. "Lord Nova, inform the guards that I'll see some courtiers and then I will retire to my quarters."

"Yes, my Master."

* * *

**A/N: How was that for an opening salvo? **

**Padmé is a Lady of the Sith in this story and in time, we'll see flashes of the past that show the differences of this universe, and the canon universe. **

**Vader will be in the next chapter, as will the Imperial Family. The twins are the same age as Nova- who I'm sure you figured out is Starkiller, and there may or may not be a couple or few other Vader children running about. I'm sure if they lived happily ever after in canon, they would've had more than just the twins after all. **

**Anyway, how'd you like it? This Padmé is nothing like her canon counterpart; this is a totally different Padmé with a totally different background, as you'll see in time. Also note, that this chapter will be the shortest one, it's just an intro to the story to come.**

**If you liked this and want to see more, please favorite, follow and review! Thanks! **


End file.
